


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Xenia tells Kassandra the story of how she met The Phoenix





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flayon/gifts).



Xenia always preferred to leave the double doors to the balcony open on nights like this. Part of it was that she liked how the moonlight would shine in and cast just the right beams of light into the bedroom but the more important thing was that whenever the cool night breeze swept in it made Kassandra cuddle up just a little bit closer to her. Xenia ran her fingers along Kassandra's braid and playfully tugged at the end which elicited a small giggle and a moan from the misthios.

"So, you really think you're the daughter of the Phoenix?" Xenia didn't necessarily want to talk about this right now but she had already convinced Kassandra to put it off until after they had spent the night together so she owed it to the misthios now.

"Yes, I believe I am. I just need to find her to make sure. I have so many things I need to ask her." Kassandra sleepily replied. She kept her head down on Xenia's chest and her eyes closed.

"Hmm, there is a resemblance. You two definitely have the same fires of determination in your eyes."

"You knew my mater?" Kassandra perked up, lifting her head up and looking at Xenia.

"I did. It was quite a while ago, back when she first became the Phoenix." Xenia said with a grin.

"What?" Kassandra had a smile of disbelief across her face. "This sounds like a story I need to hear."

"A good Pirate Queen never kisses and tells." Xenia teased, her smile grew larger. "Unless it was a particularly good kiss, in which case she tells everyone."

"Wait what?! You... with my mater??" Kassandra sat up straight, the disbelief in her voice grew even greater.

"It's quite a tale. I'm not even sure you'll believe me when I tell you." Xenia said with a laugh. Xenia moved around the bed and sat upright and pulled Kassandra next to her, keeping one arm around the misthios.

"Ah well, this tale begins when I was a small child, growing up on Keos..."

 

* * *

 

Being an orphan was rough. Xenia didn't like having to steal her food but she disliked being hungry more than she disliked stealing. She had gotten pretty good at it over time and even had an odd sense of pride in what she did. She always tried to stick to a code, as well: only steal from people that already have enough, only take as much as you need, and to help other orphans steal enough to survive.

By the time she was nineteen she was relatively well known amongst the street urchin population of Keos. She wasn't quite the queen of the thieves like she had wanted to be but she figured that if she stuck to it long enough then she would get there one day. One day though, her career path took a bit of a change.

There had been rumors all across Keos, about a woman who came to town and was talking a big game about assembling a crew to sail the seas and try to become some great pirate captain. People like this came and went on Keos pretty regularly but this was the first one that had caught young Xenia's attention. From the sounds of things, it seemed like this might be the first wannabe captain with enough coin to back up their claims.

Xenia wanted to be careful about this though. If she seemed too eager than people might to start think she's a fool but if she waited too long then she could miss out on quite an opportunity. After about a day it seems the initial rumors were met with more rumors about people getting to talk to the supposed pirate captain and finding both the confidence and coin it could take for them to really make the plan work. She was confident enough in all the rumors swirling throughout town that this wasn't something she should let pass her by.

She went down to the main port in Koressia one evening to see about this pirate captain herself. The ship that this captain had brought was actually quite impressive, it was one of the largest private ships she'd seen and it must've been fairly new still because it was significantly cleaner than anything else.

"You here looking for work too?" a man asked. He clearly wasn't the captain but Xenia figured that he would at least lead her to them.

"I am. Where's the captain?" He gestured for her to follow him and he took her aboard the ship and below deck towards one of the storage areas.

"Captain, we've got another one for you to check out." he yelled towards a pile of crates. He patted Xenia's shoulder and then left, obviously not very interested in hearing whatever this conversation was going to be.

"Uh.. hello?" Xenia queried to the pile of boxes.

"Yes, yes, I'm here." came a woman's voice, and was shortly followed by the rest of the woman. She was... smaller than expected. Most pirates tended to depend on their intimidating size or raw strength but it seemed this new captain was going to have to recruit quite a crew if she wanted to get anything done.

"So, you want to be a pirate? How are you at stealing things?" she asked.

"I'm the best thief on the island." Xenia boasted.

"How can you be the best if I've never heard of you." She turned her attention from Xenia to the contents of the nearest crate and, once satisfied with the state of the cargo, turned her attention back to Xenia.

"Well you never hear about the best thieves. You only hear about the ones who get caught." Xenia cracked a smile, excited to finally get to brag about her skills to someone.

"Hah, right. Well then, can you fight? Seems like a good thief wouldn't need to get into fights, right?"

"You don't live long on Keos without learning to fight." Xenia let out a little laugh then flexed her arm and patted her bicep. By looking at her you'd never expect her to be more of a thief than a thug but that was perhaps why she was so good at it. The element of surprise was strong.

"Alright then." the captain stuck out her hand. "Welcome to the crew. You can call me The Phoenix. Or Captain. I'm not picky."

"Xenia" she introduced herself and grasped The Phoenix's hand.

 

* * *

 

"So wait, what about your plans to become the thief queen?" Kassandra asked.

"As much as I liked the idea, I was desperate to get off of Keos. I had lived there my whole life and wanted to see the world. Being a queen of thieves would've just gotten me enough coin to buy my way off."

"So what, that was it? You just met her and sailed the seas with her for a while?" Kassandra questioned.

"Oh no, there's more to the story. There's lot of stories I _could_ tell you but I think most of those will have to wait." Xenia laughed at some of the memories that began to surface. Kassandra snuggled in closer to Xenia and happily waited for more stories.

 

* * *

 

The Phoenix had managed to recruit quite an experienced crew which was invaluable to her seeing as how she was very inexperienced at captaining a ship like this. It was a little rough at first, but she caught on quick and soon became respected amongst the crew.

Xenia had been given a role as pure muscle. She truly was strong and her size intimidated people so she was a natural fit. She was content with her job anyway, she didn't know much about sailing and while she was learning things here and there about it, she was by no means confident enough to be responsible for the ship.

One calm night at sea, Xenia was finishing moving some cargo around when The Phoenix came to check on her. Most of the crew was already asleep so the ship was quiet besides the always-present creaking of boards and lapping of the waves.

"So Xenia, how are you holding up. I haven't had a chance to talk to you much since we left port." She leaned up against the crate that Xenia had just set down, smiling up at the much taller woman.

"It's going well, this last haul was great. Lots of drachmae and plenty of goods to sell next time we're in port." Xenia answered as she fitted the lid onto the crate. The Phoenix let out a small laugh.

"I don't mean the crew, Xenia. I mean _you_. You're the youngest on the crew and I want to make sure you're doing okay." Xenia wasn't sure what to say at first. The Phoenix seemed much kinder than almost anyone she had ever met on Keos and she certainly didn't expect a pirate captain to talk like this. She thought it might be some kind of odd test or a trap but then The Phoenix placed a hand on Xenia's forearm and something about the soft touch reassured her that she was being genuine.

"I um... yes I've been good. I didn't have much back on Keos so I'm okay with being gone from there." Xenia said, her dark cheeks turning just a little bit red. The Phoenix smiled a gentle smile and put her hand on Xenia's cheek.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you but I'm glad that it seems like you've found a home here. Now come on, it's getting late. We should get to bed." she said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

"So she was like a mater to you, then? It almost makes us like sisters." Kassandra said with a chuckle.

"Mater? Oh, she wasn't like mater to me." Xenia let out a loud laugh at the idea. "I don't know if she would have called us lovers but I was the only one on the crew she would share a bed with." Kassandra bolted upright and looked at Xenia, astonishment on her face.

"Before when you said the kissing and telling I didn't... I didn't think you actually meant it!" Xenia laughed more, eventually calming down a bit before continuing on.

"It lasted a few years before she left the boat and the crew to me. Something about the island of Naxos called to her and she decided to give up her life as a pirate. It's really your own mother's fault that I started on the path to Pirate Queen. I guess you could even say she's the reason you and I have met now, as well." Xenia grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flayon who came up with the idea for this one! It was a lot of fun to write it and it's a really fun idea.


End file.
